1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cord embedded roman shade curtain and a cord embedded roman shade using the same, and more particularly, to a cord embedded roman shade curtain including a pocket curtain and a cord embedded roman shade using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A curtain has generally been used to block light or objects in daily life, such as blocking sunlight, covering the stage, or the like. Various kinds of curtains have been used in daily life. For example, there are a general curtain unfolded and folded left and right, a vertical blind consisting of a plurality of pieces of which the tilt angle may be adjustable, a roll screen curtain wound and unwound around a rotating roll, a roman shade folded by a winding operation of a length adjustable string, and the like.
In recent, as people consider functions and esthetic elements of a curtain important, a roman shade with a beautifully folded shape has become popular. Since the roman shade basically forms a plurality of layers as a curtain portion ascends while being folded, the roman shade has a beautiful appearance when it completely ascends.
The roman shade according to the related art is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a roman shade according to the related art and the roman shade according to the related art is configured to include a curtain 1, a ring 2 disposed on a back surface of the curtain 1, and a cord 3 passing through the ring 2 to be connected to a lower portion of the curtain 1.
However, the roman shade according to the related art has a problem in that the ring 2 is separately configured to connect the cord 3 to the curtain 1.
Further, the cord 3 is generally made of a transparent, thin, and hard material so as not to be seen well in the appearance even though the cord 3 is exposed to the outside. In this case, owing to the structure in which the cord 3 is exposed to the outside, the accidents that the cord 3 is wound around a child's hand or neck during playing may occur.